


Accidentally In Luv

by johntenloveeee



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, TaeTen - Fandom, WAYV, johntae - Fandom, johnten - Fandom
Genre: Johnyong, M/M, bestfriendstolovers, collageAU, johntae - Freeform, johnten, lovetriangle, roommateau, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johntenloveeee/pseuds/johntenloveeee
Summary: Ten, is a new student in Chulalongkorn University. He thinks he’s falling in love with his roommate as well as sophomore heart-thrub Johnny. What happens when both of them start liking him back?
Relationships: Taeten, johntae, johnten - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Accidentally In Luv

Ten, born and brought up in the North-Eastern province of Bangkok grew up living with his grandmother, a loving and understanding mom and a strict, cold-hearted father in the city. As Ten was growing up, he’s taken part in several dance and singing competitions and has always been the winner with many golden medals. He’s shown a lot of enthusiasm in the entertainment field and decided to pursue it in the coming years. After few days, an agency from South Korea came to Thailand for Global auditions and Ten told his mother that he was going to take part in the Global audition. His mother was a bit worried about the audition and said  
“Ten, are you sure you want to take part in this global audition?” said his mom while Ten was preparing for his first round that was held in a weeks time.  
“I’ll be fine mom, you don’t have to worry about this~” said Ten when he finished the first practice round.  
On the day of the audition, Ten went to the venue and gave in the necessary details and the first round was singing. Ten was really nervous about his first round since he was the 2nd contestant. After the first contestant who finished his performance, went directly to the backstage to inform Ten that he was up next.  
“You’ll be just fine! Don’t stress too much about it. Just go with the flow!” said Taeyong without introducing himself as usual.  
“thanks!” said Ten after feeling a bit more comfortable.  
As soon as Ten entered the hall, he gave it his best shot! After his performance with the rest of Group A contestants, the judges were making their final decision and ordered the staff backstage to send the contestants in the hall. The moment had arrived when the judges were going to announce the winner of the First Round 1. At the count of three the judges announced the winner for round 1, all the contestants were like a cat on a hot tin roof, everyone’s fingers were crossed as the judges announced the winner of the first Round.  
“The winner of this Singing/Rapping round is….”  
*drumrolls*  
“TEN!!!” screamed the judges with great excitement.  
On hearing this, Ten was taken aback and shocked as he heard his name! he was filled with joy and almost teared up. The rest of the contestants were really happy for him, some were disappointed with their own results.. Taeyong who told ten to go with the flow, was really proud of him and congratulated him while taeyong placed second.  
Ten came home as soon as he received the golden medal from the first audition and his mom came out on hearing him all excited and noticed that he won a golden medal from the Global audition and she was really proud of him. Soon after 2 weeks was the audition for dancing. He prepared really well for this audition since this is his forte’. Without a doubt he did win this round as well and eventually went to Korea for his training. He was introduced to his to be member, Johnny in 2015. After working with Johnny he was introduced to Taeyong, a contestant he met on the day of the audition and obviously forgot to introduce himself in a hurry.  
“I’m Lee Taeyong! Nice to meet you.” Said the shy and calm taeyong.  
Ten was introduced to the rest of his bandmates and were practicing for their debut stage.  
Soon Ten became the member of NCT and enjoyed his work.  
Currently :  
After few years with the band, he decided to head back to his hometown for his college. He spoke to his manager and his bandmates about this and they told him that he shouldn’t worry about it and should go to college. On hearing this, he was really happy and told them that he’s going to be in touch with them. He left for Thailand after 3 days and taking all the necessary documents and belongings with him.  
He reached his hometown in 6 hours. He was really tired with all the tours he did with his band and reached home safe and sound.  
His mom welcomed him with open arms and seeing him after a very long time, she shed tears of happiness  
“WELCOME BACK HOME TEN!! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH~” said his mom with open arms.  
“I’m back home mom! I really missed you guys too! How have you all been while I was away?” said Ten, tearing up with joy since he saw his family after 2 years.  
His mom was so pleased on seeing him that that day she decided to make his favorite dishes for dinner.  
After freshening up, Ten went and sat at his study table and decided that the following day he’s going to go to the stationary shop and a mall to buy all the necessary things he needs to buy for his college as well as for his new dorm room since it was starting in a weeks time and also since his university was far away from his home he decided to stay at the dorm room that was provided by the university.  
The dorm room was small but it was enough for two people to live in comfortably. After having a look at the dorm room that he was going to live in he seemed to be very satisfied with the room, he spoke to the Aunty in the building that he was going to live in soon, and she told him that he can live with his friend or all alone and should follow the rules of the dorm. Agreeing to what Aunty had told him, he proceeded back home. On his way home he met Johnny at the gas station. He then remembered that Johnny had left a year earlier as he had mentioned that he had to start his college soon as well as he had to look after his sick grandmother who was on her death bed.  
“Hey Whatsup? How have you been?” Johnny asked Ten as he was astonished.  
“I’m Good… By the way, you w..work here?” said Ten.  
Johnny ignored Ten’s question and asked him to pay for the gas, as Ten payed Johnny he then realized that Johnny wasn’t in a good mood at that moment and looked scary as his members usually say because he’s a six feet tall human being and his looks give that vibe but in reality he’s a sweetheart.  
Anyways, ten then leaves the gas station and is on his way back home…


End file.
